


[中文翻译]A Wasteland Where Should Lie Paradise

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Canon, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 快斗的人生以那些锚定其岁月的人为计量，而花的种类再一次改变了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a wasteland where should lie paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941207) by [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin). 



> 花吐病：由单相思而生的病症，苦于单恋的患病者呕吐和咳嗽时会吐出花瓣。手术可以根治这种症状，但感情也会随着花瓣一同消失。  
> （译者注：本篇使用的是欧美魔改版设定，与日本原版花吐病“长时间吐花会死，被所爱之人亲吻就能治愈”的设定不同。）
> 
> 杜鹃：谨慎、小心  
> 紫阳花：真诚、感谢、（日本花语）道歉  
> 银莲花：幸运、保护、祝福  
> 羽扇豆：从创伤中恢复的内在力量、引领向崭新机遇的积极乐观  
> 风信子：为犯下的过错感到悲伤、后悔、祈求原谅

 

现在是周一上午的11:38；克里斯在书房里，忙于处理些什么别的。快斗从他的仪器旁走开几步，从架子上的纸巾盒里抽出一张，捂住了咳嗽。他拿下纸巾检查内容物：一整朵完好无损的花，花瓣轻柔地卷曲着，由中心的白色过渡向边缘的紫罗兰色。

只是些极轻微的不便。快斗收拢五指把它揉成一团，随手丢进垃圾桶。

* * *

在那栋旧屋旁的森林中，每当阳斗跑开追逐蝴蝶时，快斗便待在繁花盛开的林间空地上注视着他的背影，并由此认识了许多种类的花。而多年之后，他在心城的中央公园学到了那些花的名字，当他们结束训练离开时，右臂会把那些描述牌指给他看。

快斗第一次无缘无故地窒息、往实验室的水槽里吐出些像是紫色碎纸一样的东西时，他盯了水槽半分钟，拿来一架光学显微镜和一片载玻片。某种植物组织。他又给自己做了次血检。毫无异样。

潜伏，感染，传播。快斗回忆着过去的数日：心城商场的No.持有者、站在广场十字路口的九十九游马、Mr.心城在阳斗床边下达的最后通牒。神代凌牙，那个和轨道7战斗又谎称自己持有No.、阻止快斗夺走皇之键的人。

 _重要到愿意付出生命与灵魂保护的事物_ ，快斗想着，又往手心里咳出了几片花瓣。

接下来的几天里，他收集起花瓣、萼片、花药、柱头、花丝，把它们晾干；压制脱水，再钉到纸上，犹如拼图的碎片，直至他能够辨认出植物的种类。杜鹃花：孩童摄入100克就足以致死。

在那之后，快斗每天三次伏在厨房的水槽边上吐空胃里的内容物，他咳出碎花，直到喉咙疼痛，然后出门狩猎。

* * *

 

仅是稍有不便而已。

在WDC决胜大会上，神代凌牙在熔岩场地与托马斯对峙，快斗追上克里斯，在运动场的人造星空下和他决斗。他们未曾正面相对，直至快斗身陷坍塌的心城塔中，而神代凌牙满怀戒备地盯着这个可以毫无悔意杀掉他的男人——也可以说害得他在医院住了一星期——然后把碎砖搬开，好让小鸟能够把快斗从底下拖出来。

“话还没说完。”他说着，与此同时快斗重新站起身来，硬生生地忍住涌上喉头的梗塞。强行咽下花朵一会儿会有他好受的，但神代凌牙不是他会示之以弱的对象。

“你不是说不用道谢么？不巧，我也没有任何——”

那家伙的脸孔因愤怒而扭曲，却仍向快斗道出真相：他早该知道是因为九十九游马。

（快斗想起阳斗，心道或许他和那家伙还是有一些相似之处的。）

不久后，那家伙为快斗留下了古代鲨-超巨齿鲨，尽管明知自己或许会因此而死。

快斗开始看出其中的模式。

快斗同样不会让那些将重要之物托付于他的人们失望。

他们相互告别、游马和凌牙的身影从他视线中消失时，快斗在心城塔东墙的废墟中跪了下来，咳出了所有堵在喉头的东西。花朵在瓦砾碎石间舒展开来，细小而洁白。

* * *

 

紫阳花的花朵更小，刺激性更少，更容易吞咽，也不具毒性。

快斗觉得这发展势头还不错。

* * *

 

午后的心城医疗中心人迹寥寥。快斗正按下关闭电梯门的按钮，有人往正在闭合的门缝里伸进一只手，冲进电梯。“谢——”

“了。”快斗说。

“——了。”凌牙回答，一脸哽住的表情。

神代璃绪的病房和阳斗的在同一层楼。

“多久了？”快斗问。

“一年了。”凌牙回答；他正以机械般的高效率把自己带来的花束替换进花瓶。撇开璃绪的头发长度和更柔美的下颌线条，他们的容貌因血缘而极其酷肖。头顶上的电视机被调到决斗频道，设了静音。

他们一同走过长廊时，快斗找了个借口去洗手间，朝废纸篓的蓝色衬纸里吐出白色的细丝。

他们在大楼门口点头告别，结果却还是一路同行到了停车场。凌牙取走他的摩托；快斗取走轨道7。他们踏上各自的路途。

* * *

 

克里斯找到快斗，请他帮忙调查心城市正在发生的现象，快斗同意了。他们没有提起拜隆·阿克雷德。克里斯看起来不错。一切一如从前。

晚饭时快斗的喉头涌上了什么东西；他呛住，咳嗽，咽下那些烦人的花，以免被克里斯发现。克里斯在他把餐巾从嘴边移开时说，“你最近不太好。”

快斗在手心里揉皱了那块亚麻方巾，扔回自己膝上。“我没事。”

* * *

 

游马和凌牙，在雨中的心城医疗中心天台上决斗。

快斗的人生以那些锚定其岁月的人为计量。最初是阳斗，牛奶糖和热巧克力，以及蝴蝶振动覆满鳞粉的翅膀飞向澄净天空的夏日。克里斯，教导他决斗，又给了他一个家；右臂，在Mr.心城麾下与他一同受训、一同战斗。九十九游马，拯救了阳斗的性命，随后又救下了快斗自己，还有——

——还有神代凌牙，他的联系方式在快斗的D视镜中仍被保存为“那家伙”的标注，他给快斗发NASA推特的链接，和他在心城医疗中心三楼病房的等候区外不用AR影像决斗，而仍然不称他为朋友。

花的种类又改变了：常见的银莲花，萼片丰厚柔滑如天鹅绒，中心是紫罗兰色，而边缘呈现雪白。它们是碎片，而非整朵整朵地出现。每一天的清晨与傍晚，快斗咳净气管中的花朵，然后如同往常般赶赴工作。

一切无碍。即使并非如此，也必须如此。

* * *

 

沿着斯巴达城的街道漫步时，快斗侧过身，向手心里咳出一朵花。他回过头来，看见右臂正瞧着他。他从来没能瞒过她什么。

稍后，他们在一家街角的露天咖啡馆喝下午茶时，右臂解释说四年前，在她和左膀出身的孤儿院爆发了一场花吐病。他们都很年轻，右臂说，而且在这样的地方情绪总是容易高涨。快斗为了Mr.心城的训练项目长住在心城塔，对此一无所知。

“我很抱歉，”她说，“甚至可能就是我传染给你的，在此之前它只是从来没有发作过。你总是和我还有左膀待在一起，而你看起来什么事都没有，所以我们猜——也许你对它免疫。”然后，她的嗓音放轻了，“你的心里好像从来没有那些事情的位置。”

快斗问她，“你怎么活下来的？”

“病程发展到最终阶段事实上是很少见的。我的感情只是还不够深厚。”

快斗望着她，心想：那不是真的。

“那么我会没事的。”他说。“对我而言重要的只有阳斗和银河眼。”至少，他不会活得到死于花吐症的时候。

右臂点点头，他们各自结账，分别踏上归途。

* * *

 

有些午后，快斗会去心城公园的瞭望台，眺望落日西沉时的城市天际线。每逢星期四，他会发现凌牙已经捷足先登，他们决斗，直到阳光消隐、再无法看清卡面的时候为止。

快斗对于凌牙究竟从中得到了什么全无头绪，但既然他依旧前来，足以证明这家伙和他同样需要这一切。

凌牙翻开一张陷阱卡。“你走神了。”他没说错。“是在想金龙说的那些话吗？”

“对。”快斗思考了一下局面，然后把手按在牌组上。他看得出这场决斗的走向。

凌牙收起自己的卡，叠好垫子，接着走向正站在扶手旁的快斗。“你准备去做什么？”

“调查。”快斗回答。

凌牙点了点头。

（通常情况下，他们不会讨论未来。有时候，凌牙谈吐的口吻，就好像他不会有未来。

_——地狱的话我迟早都会去的。_

快斗没有提出质疑。他曾经将凌牙的灵魂握在这双手中，罪人们总是知晓自己的罪过。）

有什么东西停在快斗的舌根下，他心不在焉地用牙齿将其撕碎，吞咽下去。今天的天空清澈无云，落日呈现出橙色、粉红与赤红的色彩，微凉空气中残留着一丝晚夏的气息。在快斗身边，凌牙变换了一下重心，他们的衣袖轻擦而过。快斗无法呼吸，但他一动不动。这——

这很好。

* * *

 

克里斯告知快斗，他们需要一片毫无阻挡的天空以进行观察，并把他们的临时实验室迁到了一栋与世隔绝的建筑物里，位于北欧高纬度地区的平原上。

 _我今天碰到IV_ _了_ ，快斗的D视镜屏幕上显示着白底黑字。 _我可能发现了很重要的事_

_什么事？_

停顿。快斗咳出一片无法辨认的植物残片，把它团进餐巾纸里，扔向房间另一头的废纸篓。每次他和凌牙直接交谈时，病情都发作得更严重，但他从未停止发送信息。

 _还不清楚_ ，对面回复过来。然后， _你在的地方能看见星星吗？_

今夜，北极光正在快斗的窗外闪耀。快斗拍了张照片，上传到社交媒体上，这样凌牙就能看见。他们决斗了三场：一胜，一负，一平。快斗握着D视镜沉沉睡去，醒来时他的枕头上落满了羽扇豆。

* * *

 

夜幕低垂，这是游马出发前往星光界的当天。

快斗猛然醒来。房间内一片寂静，天花板漆黑，透过遮光帘的缝隙洒入半月形的光斑。凌晨3点17分。他的喉头犹如火烧，眼中不停溢出泪水。

他跌跌撞撞冲进浴室，扶着柜子支撑自己，一边把头发从面前拨开，一边翻江倒海地朝水池里呕吐。花朵全数堵在他的喉咙深处，他不得不咳出来。胸口疼痛如同撕裂，他胡乱摸索着水龙头，在逐渐升温的水流下冲洗双手，直到那滚烫的触感盖过了从他胸腔中几欲迸发的重压；直到他终于能够抽离，识别，将这种情绪归类为悲恸。

他睁开眼睛，下一秒就被头顶明晃晃的灯光照得头痛欲裂。洗手池的白色瓷质表面凌乱地溅满了星星点点的血迹，还有皱起的细小花瓣，仍连着花茎。

（——什么都没有变，所以，为什么……）

快斗把水池清理干净，蹒跚着走进厨房，倒了杯水抚慰自己疼痛的喉咙，然后折返回房间去睡。

次日早晨，他更仔细地检查了那些新的花朵，一瞬间恍然大悟。如遭重击。

这些花——不是 _他的_ 感情。

他拿出D视镜发消息给凌牙。没有回应。

* * *

 

心城塔下的十字路口。那家伙——纳修——与巴利安一同站在他们对面，他们四目相交时，快斗知道那家伙找到了他所说的那件事的真相。

快斗根本不想要这样。但他尊重这事实，因为他已经懂得了凌牙的心情。

他的视线从纳修转向游马受挫的脸孔，感觉到有什么涌上喉头，他没有设法阻止。他把三株风信子吐在地上，用手背抹了抹嘴，转向游马。他不知道纳修是否在看，也不在意。“那家伙，他不会回来了。”快斗说着，希望游马能够明白。


End file.
